<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Faded by tsunade143</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218936">Faded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunade143/pseuds/tsunade143'>tsunade143</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Too little too late?? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Rape, Self-Harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunade143/pseuds/tsunade143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Faded</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eda Clawthorne/Lilith Clawthorne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Too little too late?? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you like it, I guess?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting up from a big piece of wood where I have been sitting and well, thinking of the things that I have done to my sister and her human. It's the middle of the night and I'm still out here, drinking some hard alcohol to knock myself. I remember those eyes who look at me with so much hatred and loathe. I know she hates me now and I know that it is because of my own actions and I know I deserve it, this is the consequence of my actions, closing my eyes as I remember those words she said to me.</p>
<p>
  <em>" you may share the curse that you casted and help us escape but that doesn't mean, I will forgive you easily Lilith, You hurt my kid and that's enough reason for me to loathe you" she said giving me those menacing glares while the human was trying to calm Edalyn</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Eda, it's done and she help us" the human said then look at Edalyn who quickly smile at her warmly</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I want to her to smile at me like that again</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hey Lilith, where are you going right now??" the human ask me and I just look at her with a soft look</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I will go back to the manor" I said to her which made her frown then she cheerfully clap her hands</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Nope!! your going to stay with us!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"what?" what is she talking about??</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"you want to make it up to Eda right? well, the first thing you have to do is live with us and make up the mistakes you have done"The human said as she start to drag me inside the house but Edalyn's eyes doesn't held any excitement nor happiness that means she doesn't like the humans idea but she can't argue with her</em>
</p>
<p>Taking another drink, I then look at the skies. It sure is beautiful at night, it's been years since I have last seen the sky so beautiful and shimmering with light, looking at the distance I can hear her voice again.</p>
<p>
  <em>pathetic..you can't even beat Edalyn tskk, you are not a true Clawthorne after all...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your weak......</em>
</p>
<p>Panting as I feel my chest in pain, she's right, she's been right all along...</p>
<p>
  <em>Bastard!!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I hate you!!</em>
</p>
<p>Taking a shaky breath I then took my blade and start giving my arms new designs. </p>
<p>I just want to feel something....</p>
<p>Slash after slash, I can feel the blood flowing into my rest and I watch it as it flows. </p>
<p>
  <em>ohhh please don't act like your the victim</em>
</p>
<p>Opening my eyes as I look at the sky. I deserve this, I deserve all of this. I was blinded by jealousy and false promise to hurt the ones I love, I let him manipulate me.....</p>
<p>A memory then flash in front of me, a memory that I wish to be erased but even though I've tried many times it still come back to haunt me.</p>
<p>
  <em>come on baby girl, play with daddy..</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>n-no</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>it won't hurt much</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>daddy no</em>
</p>
<p>Rough hands then start to touch me in various places. I remember the pain, I remember when he put that thing inside me, I remember crying, begging for him to stop but he didn't and then she came....</p>
<p>
  <em>Are you done yet??</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>m-mommy??</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not yet dear, ughhhhh ahhh ohh baby girl, your making daddy really happy right now</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>m-mommy help m-me..</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Shut it child! your father just want to have some fun time with you, be grateful that he even have time to play with you!!</em>
</p>
<p>Then something came inside me, it's hot and I felt dirty, <em>I hate it! hate it! hate it!!</em></p>
<p>
  <em>now Lily, no one can know about this okay? not grandma and especially not Edalyn, is that clear lily?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>y-yes daddy</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>that's a good girl...</em>
</p>
<p>His voice is like a poison and his poisoning me physically and mentally and I hate it...</p>
<p>Opening my eyes again, I look at the wounds on my hands, some are new and some is starting to heal. I then drink the whole bottle and look around the empty ones, cleaning the blood on my arm.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm out of alcohol</em>
</p>
<p>I then Stood up, I then slowly walk toward the owl house. As I was a few feet away, I look at the house demon and saw that his asleep.</p>
<p>
  <em>good</em>
</p>
<p>I then walk towards the house and open the door greeted by an angry looking Edalyn.</p>
<p><em>well she's mad at you, so don't be surprised</em> </p>
<p>"Where were you?" Edalyn ask me her voice lace with venom and slurring </p>
<p>
  <em>She's drunk</em>
</p>
<p>"I was at the beach" I answered truthfully </p>
<p>"Liar..."She said and push me outside with her in tow, she then slam the door</p>
<p>"I don't care if you believe me or not" I said and was about to walk away when I feel her grab my wrist roughly making me wince</p>
<p>"what? does it hurt Lilith? It's just a friction of what I'll do to you, now answer my question before I kill you for real" She then grab my shoulders and look at me with those eyes</p>
<p>"Where is Luz?" so that's why she's angry, the human is missing</p>
<p>"I do not know nor I care" I answered as cold as I can not wanting to let her see me scared</p>
<p>A hand then came contact with my cheek, making me gasp.</p>
<p>
  <em>You deserve that slap</em>
</p>
<p>"You know Lilith when Luz convince me to let you live with us, I thought that when Luz showed kindness to you, you would change but you haven't, no  what did you to the kid? Give her to the Emperor to have your status back? Your such a bitch!! using a child again for your own sake!!"</p>
<p>"your drunk, let's just talk about this tomo-"</p>
<p>"No!! Do you really think that I will let you destroy my Family again? then your wrong!!" Edalyn yell as she let go of my shoulder </p>
<p>"What are you talking about?"I ask as she said the last part</p>
<p>"Ohhh did you really think I'm that oblivious of what's Happening back then Lilith?"She then look at me</p>
<p>"w-what?" </p>
<p>"Don't act innocent!! You are the reason why mom and dad always argue! because your a bastards child!!!" </p>
<p>"T-thats not true" I can feel my tears flowing as she said those words</p>
<p>Fuck I know it would hurt but I didn't expect it to be like this.</p>
<p>"You know it's true Lilith!! Your a product of a mistake! you ruined my family! and now that I have found a new family your going to ruined it all over again!!" Edalyn's voice is laced with rage and I felt myself breaking</p>
<p>"I fucking know that!!! I know that I'm a bastards child!I know I've ruined you life and I am trying!! I'm trying to make it up to you!! but instead of giving me a chance your shutting me out! do you know how hard it is to receive all those stares? the stares of the people who knew I'm a mistake!! I'm not his child and I'm happy because of that fact!! you should have told mother to not be a slut then!!! I'm a product of a mistake and I know that!!! are you happy now?!" I yell at her through tears, not even waiting for her answer, I then quickly run...</p>
<p>
  <em>This is what I'm good at anyway, running.....</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Only know you love her when you let her go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You only realize that you love that person when he/she is gone....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lilith keep running, she didn't know where she would be going but she can't stop, she won't stop. when she felt she's in the deepest part of the forest, she finally broke down into sobs, crying loudly in the middle of the forest.</p><p>"ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Lilith screamed through tears as she collapsed on the ground hugging herself tightly</p><p>Lilith look at the scene in front of her, the Bonesbourough boiling falls, even the most powerful demons had no power to deflect that falls. </p><p>"Maybe if I end my life, her suffering will stop..maybe if I'm not in the picture anymore, they'll be happy? Yeah, that's a great idea, your just a nuisance to them Lilith, no one will miss you nor care if you die...."Lilith said to herself as she start walking towards the cliff where the boiling falls is located</p><p>Back in the owl house, Eda is pacing back and forth, she didn't mean to say that to her sister, she didn't mean to lash out on her like that. the alcohol got a hold of her mind and she saw red as she notice Luz was not at the owl house.</p><p>"What the fuck did you do, Eda" Eda said to herself </p><p>She's feeling guilty but a voice is whispering inside her head telling her that it's fine, that it's Lilith's fault in the first place and she deserve that slap, that words.</p><p>"Eda, I'm back!!!!" A cheerful voice call out to her </p><p>"Luz? your okay??" Eda look at Luz in disbelief </p><p>"Of course I am" Luz said looking at her mentor </p><p>"Where were you?? I was worried sick! I thought that buttface caught you!!" Eda yell at Luz who smiled </p><p>"awww your worried about me but I'm okay, I was just at the library with my friends"</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me anything!?"</p><p>"well you were pass out in the table so I just left a note in your table near the mirror " Luz said as she look around her</p><p>"Where's Lilith??" Luz ask her mentor but she's already gone</p><p>
  <em>I mess up! I mess up pretty bad! please lily don't do anything stupid because of me again!!</em>
</p><p>Lilith is staring off at space, her mind is not working, her thoughts were darken and she can't think anything but dying, getting burned by boiling water is what she deserve, a long and painful death</p><p>"No one will miss you, no one will care if you die, so why don't you just die, you dirty slut"Lilith murmured to herself, she then look at the cboiling water, it looks so good and intoxicating </p><p>The owl lady is rounding up the forest from above, she's desperate and determined to find what shes looking for.</p><p>"Lilith!! you better not do something stupid!! Lily!! I know I was being a bitch but please let me...let me...fuck please be alright for me" tears streamed down on her face as she thought about the possibility of losing her sister, for real then something came into her mind</p><p>
  <em>"Lily whatcha doing?" a young Eda ask her older sister that is looking at the boiling falls</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"looking at the boiling falls, isn't it beautiful" said the older one to the young one who look at her with curiosity</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's boiling falls"Eda said to her sister in a matter of fact tone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, it is the boiling falls"Lilith then look at her sister giggling at her</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's hot and it can hurt witches and demons, where's the beauty in that?"Eda ask looking at her sister who keep giggling </em>
</p><p><em>"Yes, it's very dangerous, it can hurt any witches and demons who get near it but that doesn't mean that you can't admire the beauty in it, no matter how dangerous and ugly it can be on the outside. It's all about the adventures and the happiness it can give to you, that is the beauty in dangerous places like this, just look at the other side and you can see the beauty in some thing or in someone " Lilith said to young Eda who stared at her with full of admiration</em> </p><p><em>"Okay! then from now on I will explore all the dangerous places in the boiling isles and look for the beauty in it!!!" Eda said happily</em> </p><p>
  <em>"Wait what?!"</em>
</p><p><em>"I'm gonna be an explorer!!!"the young Eda then quickly run off towards the forest</em> </p><p>
  <em>"Edalyn!!I didn't mean it that way!!!!!!"Lilith yelled running towards her sister </em>
</p><p>And that's the reason why Eda like dangerous places and adventures because she can see the way her sister looks at those places, it was full of admiration and many things, she wants her sister to be happy but because of her adventurous spirit, she always ends up either at the detention class or being grounded for week for being too adventurous. </p><p>"please Lily, please be okay"Eda said to herself, her voice cracking up in the process as she fly towards the boiling falls as fast as she could</p><p>Lilith look at the boiling water underneath her that is shining brightly like a diamond, calling to her lightly.</p><p>"Dangerous things is the most beautiful things in the world, I'm sorry, if I'm going to taint your beauty of my foul blood" Lilith breath heavily and step closer on the edge</p><p>"Lily!!!!!!"A voice that she knows too well call her name, looking at the sky as she saw her sister descending down form her staff</p><p>"Edalyn, what are you doing here?" Liluth ask, shock evident on her face</p><p>"Please....don't do anything stupid" Eda said as she slowly approaches </p><p>"don't come near me"Lilith said in a tired voice </p><p>"Lily I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said, I was blinded by..."</p><p>"Hatred towards me, I know" Lilith finish her sisters words </p><p>"Lily, please let's just talk about this" Eda pleaded as she felt herself tearing up again </p><p>Lilith couldn't believe it, Edalyn is crying in front of her, her one and only sister , her bestfriend, her everything is crying again and it's because of her.</p><p>"Don't worry this is not your fault " Lilith said smiling at Edalyn as she slowly step backwards getting more and more near the cliff </p><p>"Lily please!!! I know I'm an idiot and I'm sorry!! please don't do this, I cant lose you!!! I cant lose you too!!!" Eda begged her sister </p><p>Lilith look at Edalyn, she's begging her and she don't want to lose her</p><p>
  <em>don't be a foolish little girl, no one wants you, not me not your father not Edalyns father and not Edalyn...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>your nothing but a pathetic fool</em>
</p><p>Lilith's hope was shattered, the voice inside her head is winning and she can't do anything, she slipping to the darkness. Lilith look at Eda who is reaching to her, she was about to took it when something hit the both of them resulting for them to fall. Lilith close her eyes ready to embrace death when she felt a hand grab her own.</p><p>"I'm not gonna lose you again!! Owlbert fly over and get her!" looking at Edalyn who is holding onto her with all she have </p><p>Lilith only smiled</p><p>"Lily please hold on a bit much longer " Eda said </p><p>"let go" Lilith's voice is small and fragile</p><p>"No!! I will not let go!!" Eda said crying </p><p>"Then I will" Lilith said and then let go of Edalyn hands</p><p>Eda can feel her sisters hand slipping but she can't have it.</p><p>"Lily please, don't do this" Eda beg</p><p>Lilith smile at her sister, as she slip away from her sister's grasp.</p><p>"No!!!!!" Eda screamed on top of her lungs as saw her sister slipping away</p><p>"I'm sorry" She heard her sisters whisper</p><p>Why?! why can't she have some happiness?! why can't she have a peaceful life! with Luz and king and hooty and Lilith??? she promised herself that she will get her sister back, the old Lilith back but she let her go!! In the end she let her go...again....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So? Uhhh that's all folks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>